


The Golden Watch: A Flareon's Misadventures

by Alexman25



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexman25/pseuds/Alexman25
Summary: It's Bailey's first day of middle school! Little did he know, his life was going to change forever.





	1. The first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is REALLY slow at the beginning... Heads up ^^;;

Text wrapped in 'apostrophes' mean someone is thinking, and "quotation marks" mean someone is talking.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Bailey hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. It was 5:00 AM, and time to get ready for school. It was a new school year, full of new opportunities. Bailey is a male Flareon, age 14. With a stretch and a yawn, he sprung himself over to the stairs.

“Morning honey!” called his mother, a Leafeon by the name of Joy.

“Hey mom!” Bailey replied.

Bailey put on a fake smile. He hated the morning, but didn’t intend to upset his mother. Joy padded over to Bailey and gave him a hug. He gladly returned it. 

“I packed you a lunch and breakfast. Make sure to eat up nice and good at school!“chided his mother.

“Yes, mom.” he deadpanned. With a roll of the eyes, for dramatic effect of course. 

Bailey walked out the door, grabbing his lunch pail along the way. On his way to school, Bailey took a look around. It was almost pitch black, but he could see just fine in the dark. Those all night gaming sessions payed off! After all! He took in the musty smell of earth. He lived in a rural area, resulting in a longer walk to school. 

…

After around two hours of walking, he finally made it.  
'Ugh, I should really get mom to drive me…' Bailey thought to himself.

He checked his schedule. First and second hour where math on Mondays and Wednesdays, Science on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Fridays where ‘See all classes’ days.  
Bailey’s math teacher was a Raichu, named Mr McCheesey. The Flareon didn’t catch much more of that, as he was busy catching Z’s instead. But he had hardly gotten thirty seconds of rest, before whatever kid next to him started poking him. Bailey tried to ignore it, but the kid persisted.

“U-uhm-Excuse me… W-why are you sleeping?” came the a soft, concerned voice. Bailey turned his head out of his forearms, to stare at the face of a worried Sylveon.

“That’s none of his business!” Bailey retorted with, “What’s it to you?” he felt a pang of regret as the Sylveon flinched. “Maybe I was a bit too harsh on them.” thinking again.

“S-sorry! I was just worried the teacher might get mad at you…” reasoned the Sylveon. With a sigh, the Flareon replied.

“No, no. Don’t be sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you for being concerned.” the Sylveon smiled, but another voice cut in.

“And you shouldn’t be sleeping in class either, Bailey.” came the voice of Mr. McCheesey. Everyone in the room was staring at him. “I’m gonna let you off with a warning, alright? I don’t wanna have to write you a referral.” saying in a firm tone.

 

“Yes, sir!” called Bailey. He flushed at the snickers and chuckles of the other students in the class.

“Thanks for waking me up, dude. I’m Bailey, but you can just call me Hay. What’s yours?

“Oh- I’m Candy! Nice to meet you.” replied the Sylveon. Candy stuck his tongue out with a wink, while Bailey smirked at him.

“Oh, and uh… This is kinda embarrassing, but a-..."

“Yeah, I’m a guy.“ Candy interrupted.

 

“Bailey!” came the voice of Mr. Cheesey.

“Hhh- what?” Stammered Bailey, as he turned around quickly.

“I said, what is √(4 × 6 + (2^2 × 2) + 9) rounded to the nearest tenth?” replied the ever patient Mr Cheesey.

“Oh, uh… 6.4” came the voice of Bailey. 'I should really start paying attention…'


	2. A New friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there people! Sorry I forgot to add author's notes in Chapter 1. So I'll just say what I wanted to say there, here. If you don't care, then just go read the story! Alright first off, boo. Another generic Pokemon in middle school story. Boring and over done, am I right? I hope not. Also, I do have 9 chapters of this story written already, but they need to be proofread, edited, and fixed. Expect these earlier chapters to be wildly varied in length. If you read this, I sincerely thank you, and all criticism is welcome (Even if I won't be able to apply it until chapter 10!) Enjoy the read!

It had been a long day. Bailey hoped to have more classes with his new friend Candy, but to no avail.

Bailey padded out of his 5th hour classroom. It was time for B Lunch, which Bailey was glad for. Our protagonist got bored and decided to run down the hallway.

He accidentally slammed into another kid coming out of another classroom.

"Ah, just the ‘mon I was lookin’ for!"

“Oh, hey there Candy! Sorry about that.” Bailey said. Candy sat there groaning on the floor.

“Ghhk.. It’s alright…” Candy replied in response to the statement he was replying with a response to.”Why DID you bump into me, anyway?”

Bailey stared into the deep pools of blue that where Candy’s eyes for a second. “I was hungry. Oh, you got B lunch by the way?”

“Yeah.”

“Well let's get going.” Concluded Bailey.

Candy gave him a toothy grin. “Alright!”

The duo of happy 'vees hopped towards the lunch room with excitement. 

After joking around in line for a bit the duo sat down on the floor against the wall.

Candy took a spoon full of mash potato, preparing for the fowl taste of processed crap, but was in for a big surprise. “MMMH! Thes mash potatoes are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! B-best I ever tasted!” The Sylveon’s eyes were wide with wonder. And soon, his face was covered in gravy and ‘tatoes.  
Bailey let out a giggle at his friend’s antics.

“Slow down there, champ!” Laughed the orange-fox thing known as Bailey.

…

The rest of the day was uneventful for the Bailey. He ran full speed back to his house, and eagerly burst through the door like a worm from an apple. 

“MOOOOOOOOM I’M HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!” Shouted Bailey, with a lot more longevity that intended initially. But alas, his lazy mother was asleep on the couch still in her apron. So he went to his room and started dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this far, thanks for reading my quaint little Eevee fanfic. I hope you can endure the mediocrity and fine some enjoyment! If not, that's okay. Thanks for your small time anyway.


	3. Goofing Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 owo! Once again, feel free to skip these author's notes if you don't care what I have to say. But if you want some info, continue.

It was finally Friday, and Joy couldn’t be happier. Her recluse of a son brought a friend home. She was currently cleaning the house, when she heard noises coming from her son’s room.

“Take that!”

“H-hey, not so rough!”

“Sorry! Didn't mean to hit ya' that hard.”

“It's fine.”  
“Hyaah!”

Joy creaked open the door, to find the two eeveelutions having a friendly battle.

“‘Sup, mom?” cooly asked the fire-type.

“What do you two boys want for dinner?”

“Oh! Sloppy joe!" Bailey glanced to his companion. "Is sloppy joe good, Candy?” Candy gave a resolute nod to Bailey’s question.

“Alright, sloppy joes it is!” sing-songed Joy. “I’mma go pick up the bbq sauce and crap, you two be good!”

“Yes mom.”

“Yes, Mrs. Bailey’s mom!”

…

Bailey was the first to break the ice. “So, uh… Wanna play video games now?” He got a toothy grin and a nod in response. “Great! Lemme just go get some ice, your eye is starting to swell.”

… … …

An hour later, the two eeveelutions were snuggled up playing Minecraft together. Candy took a look around the room, since he hadn’t yet. 

There were various things. A ‘Metroid’ poster. About 20 bucks worth of Mountain Dew containers in the corner. There was a figure of an equine of some sort tucked mostly behind something.

Suddenly, the door opened and a little eevee came bounding in.

“Big bro! Where's mom?!” It was Bailey’s little brother by five months, Jarared.

Bailey chuckled. “Sorry little dude. Mom went to go pick up food.”

“Oh, okay!”

Silence prevailed.

“So uh…” Candy started, “The three of us could play some Smash Bros.” After some cheers of agreement, they where all playing smash.

………………

Bailey and co heard a car pull up in the driveway, and bolted down the stairs, awaiting Joy's arrival.

“Hi mommy!” exclaimed Jarared, as he hugged his mum.

“Hey there, sweetheart!" She returned the hug, and looked over to Bailey. "Ready to start on dinner?”

“Darn tootin’!”

The duo of the leafeon and flareon padded into the kitchen, and started preparing to cook.

“Alright, son. I’m gonna call off ingredients, you tell me if we have em’. ‘Kay?”

Bailey soluted. 

... ... ...

“That'll do nicely.”

After a few minutes, Joy and her son went into the living room. 

“I got a treat for you boys. I brought you some candy!” joyously exclaimed Joy.

A pink head popped out from another room. “You rang?”

“No. Well uh… Yes, but… get in here!” came her strong voice.

…………………………………………………………………………..

After another hour, the quadrant of ‘vees where sitting in the living room, stuffing their faces. Whilst Candy and Joy ate slowly, Jarared and Bailey’s faces where an absolute mess! Oh, and they were on their 9th sloppies.

“You can’t out eat me, big bro!”

“Wanna bet?!”

“Yeah!”

Joy sighed in exasperation. “Hey Candy, wanna stay here tonight since your parents are outta town?”

“Yeah man, sure.”

“YO CANDYYYYY, wanna go play outside?” shouted Bailey

“Sures!” Candy replied with a soft smile.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

“Nonononononononononono!!”

Bailey was zooming full speed ahead into the woods; There was an angry raichu chasing him like a meowth would a ratatta.

“STAY OFF MY PROPERTY, SUNNEH!” shouted the orange rat. “YER’ LUCKEH I DON’T FRY YER BUTT HERE N’ NOW!!!!”

“Come on, dude! All I did was sniff a few flowers!”

“ONE FLOWUH TOO MANEH!!!!!”

“Chill out, grandpa. You may burst a- woah!” Bailey sidestepped the oncoming thunderbolt attack, and jumped up into a tree. Luckily, the raichu didn’t notice and kept running.

A familiar voice rang up from the ground. “Bailey!!! Why are you being chased by old man Alter?” came the worried voice of Candy.

“I smelled his lilacs. It must've slimmied his jimmies.” called the annoyed fire type.

Candy sighed. "Let's just hope he and Derek don't come after you."

“Aye.”

...............................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That edit didn't take as long as I thought. Glad I could finish, and my sincerest gratitude for reading this far. 6 more chapters, and I'll be able to start writing! Now if you fellows will excuse me, I have some soda to drink, and a frozen pizza to make in a few hours.
> 
> ...Or I could edit more chapters and post them, but that will require finding more music so I don't feel lonely. ;-;  
> I'll do it. Only for you guys! All 10 of you! Joking aside, I never thought even 5 people would care at all about this little story I wrote. Every single on of you matter to me, and spur me on. Thank you for reading!


	4. Family Shinanigens

Bailey woke up with a stretch and a yawn.

“Hey… It’s not supposed to be light for another hour…” After checking the time, he shot straight up.

“I’M LATE FOR SCHOOL!”

Bailey ran out his house and all the way to school. He tried to enter through the front, but it was locked!

“Oh no! Mom’s gonna kill me!”

He snuck in the back way, and to his current class. But it was empty…? All of the classes where strangely empty. And an ominous silence hung over the whole school. After wandering for a bit, he found a charmeleon janitor.

“Hey, kid! What are you doing here on Saturday?”

Bailey face pawed, and ran out of the building. When the fire pokémon got home, he was met with a sight he didn’t expect. There was a jolteon sleeping on his couch! But, he knew this person…

“BIG SIS!” Bailey lunged at the jolteon, waking her with a start. When she realized who it was, she smiled and hugged him.

“Hey there little guy, missed ya’!”

Bailey nuzzled into his sister’s chest fluff lovingly. She leaned down and nuzzled her bro’s forehead. 

“How have you been, Skylar? I’ve missed you so much!” came Bailey’s muffled voice.

“Missed you too, lil’ guy! ’ve been pretty okay. Makin' enough at my job to live comfortably. But I decided to come over and visit! Ya’ know, see the fam'. How's Jarared?"

The aforementioned eevee poked his head out of a vase he somehow managed to fit inside. “You rang?” He cooly jumped out, and joined in the squishy hug.

“Mom’ll be home in about a half hour.” Bailey informed .

“Hey, we should make her some food!” Chimed Sky.

"Great idea!"

"Let's do it!"  
...

“OH BOB SAGET”

“DUDE, HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT?!”

“AAAAH I DON’T KNOOOW!!!”

The siblings were trying to make food. Key word: trying. Bailey ended up burning the toast, Sky somehow, SOMEHOW, turned a can of soup into ash. Literally, the soup was fine. It was just the can that was toast. And Jarared? The bacon SOMEHOW ended up on the moon. With a soupy, ashy, toasty mess to clean up, the siblings totally panicked.

“Aaaaawww duuuuude! Mom’s gonna freak!” Bailey whaled.

Jarared lied on the floor panicking.

“Aaaah! This is total egg!” Whined Sky.

“Who the heck uses 'egg' in that context?”

Skylar gave a toothy grin.. “Me! Uh… Speaking of eggs...” Sky rubbed the back of her head nervously. Bailey looked over fearfully to the pan the fried eggs where in to see… They were fine.

“Uh… Nothing’s wrong with those.”

“I put bombs in them.”

“WHY DID YOU PUT BOMBS IN THEM?!?”

“I DON’T KNOW!!!”

“BOMBS, SKY?! BOMBS?!”

“YES!”

"Bombs. REALLY."

"AAAAAH!"

After throwing everything into the garbage, Joy just so happened to get home.

“Kids! I’m home!” Sing-songed the leafeon.

“In here, mum!”

Joy walked into the kitchen to see her children.

“Ah, Skylar! It’s been too long, my daughter.” The two eeveelutions embraced with a tight hug. “I missed you dear!”

“Missed you too, momma!”

“Well, I’m glad you’re back home. Your father would’ve loved to see you!” Joy said with pride.

“Yeah, but dad dyed a week ago.” Bailey addressed. “His chest was stained red. He decided to go to the world championships for dying clothes after that.”

“Figures as much. He always goes off on some crazy new hobby he thinks he’ll enjoy..” sighed the electric fox(?).

“Will you two go to the store and pick up some groceries for your dear old mother that you love so much?”

“Yes, mom.” Came Bailey’s voice.

“Yeah mom!” Joy handed-er… Uh… Pawed, Skylar a shopping list.

“Hop on, bro!” Bailey hopped onto the jolteon’s back. “Ready?”

“Yup.”

The electric type took off running. The two hour walk to the store was cut down to three and a half minutes. Sky walked into the supermarket with Bailey on her back, having passed out from the g’s. The jolteon traveled one-hundred-ninety-six miles per hour.

“Eh. Not really the fastest I coulda’ gone…” A rattata in a police suit came up.

“You DO realize the speed limit ‘round these parts is twenty-five, right?”

“Oh! Sorry sir. Thought that only applied to cars. But I was only going one-hundred-seventy-one over!”

The rattata sighed. “Don’t let it happen again.” He pinned a ticket on her pelt before walking away.

…………………………………………………

After the pair got home, they saw Joy trudging along with something.

"Hey mom! Watcha' doin'?" Sky called.

"Just takin' out the trash."

"Wait, what?! Mom, no-!!!"

Joy hurled the bag into the dumpster. Upon impact, there was a loud 'BOOM'. Trash was everywhere, and Joy was charred black. She didn't seem to happy...

Bailey raised a paw, having woken from his snooze. "I have nothing to do with this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Sorry for the wait! I kinda forgot the story existed... I'll be sure to update more often: That's a promise! Also sorry for the inconsistent formatting, I'll fix that later.


	5. Sawks n' Sandles

“Man, Bay, I wish dad were here.” Sky complained while shaking her head.

“You rang?” Bailey and Sky turned their heads, to see a familiar umbreon’s head poking out of a vase. “Oh, sorry. I still have T-shirts to dye. We're in the tie dye portion! See ya’!” He ducked back in and disappeared.

…

Bailey woke up in the middle of the night with a start.

'Man, why do I keep dreaming about that...?' he thought to himself.

… 

It was now Monday. Candy walked up to our fiery 'vee with a smile. 

“Hey there!!!”

“O-oh, uh, heya Candy!” Bailey reached out and gave Candy a high five.

"How are you this morning, Bailey?”

“I’ve been better. It’s pretty egg.”

“Uhm… ‘egg’? Is that an expression?”

“...Apparently.”

… 

Bailey was curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth whilst mindlessly mumbling.

“-No! I refuse. I’ll just ignore it and move on…” The furry ball of fluff proceeded to walk out of the bathroom. Glancing at his watch that he didn't have until now, he realized he was late for lunch. Oh joy. With that, he had taken off running.

…

After a minute of running, he accidentally ran into a sawk.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?!” yelled the angered ‘mon. Bailey panicked. This wasn’t just any sawk, this was Milk Chuggin’ Dan. Pretty sure his real name is Daniel, but no one really knows. He’s got issues, to put it lightly.

“S-sorry, I was just-”

“CUT THE TALK. Kid, just scram while I'm in a good mood.”

"Y-yes sir..." Bailey slunk away silently. 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter this morning, guys! It's 2 AM, and I wanna go to bed, I revised the chappy, and I am too tired to extend it. Also sorry about the time skips, I had to remove some scenes due to them being kind of... graphic. Keepin' it PG in here, for now!


	6. The Golden Watch

There’s been talk about a weird new kid at school, from what Bailey had heard. An eevee, who’s pretty mysterious. You know, wears a black cloak. Seems to know things they shouldn’t. Probably believes in third eyes. Yeah, most kids tend to stay away from them. Being the curious dude he is, Bailey decided to meet them.

…

During lunch, Bailey diverged from Candy, with a quick throw away excuse. After searching for a bit, our foxy friend felt a need to go to the bathroom. When he headed into the bathroom he saw a kid in a cloak. Hmm...

'Considering not many people wear cloaks, this must be the person I'm looking for..."

The eevee stared at Bailey's chest for a second. “...Bailey, I have foresaw your arrival.”

“You did? Neat. How did you know my name?”

“I foresaw that as well.” The eevee looked up.

"Hey, is something on my chest?"

"...no."

Bailey looked down to see... his name tag.

"Okay fine, I read your name tag. Big deal!" complained the strange brown fox.

Bailey face pawed. “Well, I believe I was looking for you anyway. Black cloak, kinda weird, you seem to fit that description.”

The eevee blinked. “Ah, I see. I, am Warlock the Mighty. Nice to meet you.” The eevee extended a paw.

"You're wearing you're name tag too, 'Matthew'."

“Ah, so I am.” Matthew flashed the flareon a grin. "You can just call me Matt, if you prefer."

"...Okay then." Bailey shook their paw. "Hey- what's that you got there?"

"Huh? Oh, this bag? I carry around all sorts of knickknacks and doodads to sell to people."

"Oh, neat! Could I buy something?"

“Sure.” the eevee dumped a bag onto the bathroom floor.

“Dude, that’s just unsanitary.” Complained our flareon friend. 

“I know.”

Bailey browsed through a few of the items. A watch, a small action figure, a golden statue of Tingle, and even a Gameboy Advance cartridge where a few of the stick outs.

“Woah.” Bailey scanned a bit more, before something caught his eye. It was a small box! “What’s in there?”

“Oh, this? This box contains a mystical treasure. It’s been locked away for 5000 years. It’s said only a courageous soul can open it, and have what’s inside.”

“Woah, really?”

“Nah. The box just looked neat, so I put a golden watch I found in it." Explained the Matt. "If you wanna take it off my paws, it's gonna cost ya'... Five marbles. I'd go higher, but I'm giving you a first time discount."

“Marbles…?”

“Don't judge me!”

“Well, I have some.” The flareon pulled out his pouch labeled ‘plot convenience’. He rolled over five marbles. Four of them red with yellow patterns, and one black with blue and orange.

“Huzzah!” The eevee let out a squal. They had a wide smile, with their eyes twinkling brightly. They promptly pushed over the strange small chest. Bailey opened it and slid on the watch.

“Thanks, Matt.”

“Don't mention it!” They threw Bailey a wink. Bailey went into a stall and did his business, before starting to walk out. “Hold on.”

Bailey turned around to see Matt standing behind him.

“Could I hang with you? I don't have many friends.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Matt flashed a smirk. "Perfect."

…

“Uggh… So bored.” Candy rolled around on the floor of the lunch room, waiting for his friend to return.

“Yo Candy, what's up!” Bailey came running in full speed and crashed into a wall, catapulting the eevee that was on his back into said wall.

Matthew let out a pained cry. “Owww… My head!”

“Hi Bailey! Hi random guy!” Candy padded over.

“Hey, Cands. You two wanna hangout at my house later?” Bailey asked.

Candy nodded. "Yeah, my parents are still outta town."

Throughout lunch, the three laughed and joked. But eventually, they had to part ways.

…

Later on, the trio headed to Bailey’s house.

“Hey, you two.” Came the voice of Joy. “Oh, a new friend?” She let out a squeal, and ran over and hugged Matthew. “Aren’t you a cute little guy?”

“Uhhhh...” Matt looked confused.

Bailey stuck his tongue out at Matt.

Matt shook their head, as they squirmed out of Joy’s forelegs.

… 

The trio, wait no… Quadrent, no… Quintet of ‘vees where in the basement (Bailey set up a man cave) playing video games, and talking. Bailey on his laptop, Candy beside him cleaning Bailey's sports equipment, Jarared using the Xbox, Matthew polishing their marbles, and Skylar taking a nap.

“Wow Bailey, you really need to clean these more often. This is hard work!”

“Well excuuuuuuuuuse me if i don’t like sports anymore! I never asked you to clean them for me, anyway.” Bailey huffed and crossed his legs.

Candy put down the now clean helmet. Bailey just shrugged and closed his laptop. He walked over to his elder sister and snuggled up, soon falling into the sweet embrace of sleep.


	7. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick little silly chapter wrote for fun! Mostly not important to the rest of the story. MOSTLY!

“CANDY STOP” Rang the voice of Matt.

“Huh? Why?”

“One of the atoms right there has an instability in it that it's had for millions of years but is only now gonna cause an explosion!”

“What?” As Candy turned towards Matt, there was an explosion that shook the whole room. Candy jumped and squealed.

“Man, you coulda’ died!” Matt cried in alarm. 

“...Narrator, just queue the time skip dots...”

Will do, buddy!

… 

Matt and Candy where hanging out again, this time at lunch. Bailey was staying home “sick”.

“No, clearly the older Mario games where better, Candy.”

“No! The new ones have better graphics!”

“In the end, gameplay matters most.”

“Oh, suck an egg!”

“No!!”

Candy just shook his head,

"You know what? Narrator, just end the chapter, have mercy!"

“Who the egg is Narrator?”

"..."

"..."

…


	8. Sticky Paws

“Oh god…” Bailey croaked, as he tried to get out off bed. When he landed on the floor, he regurgitated his dinner. “Ah, egg.”

“Looks like someone gets to stay home with me today.”

Bailey looked up, to see his sister smiling in the doorway. She grabbed some paper towels, and came and cleaned up Bailey’s vomit.

“Sky… I'm turning 15 this year. I can clean up my own-HRRK…” Our favorite flareon collapsed, and almost threw up some more. Almost. 

“I'll have none of that back talk, bro.”

“Ughhh…”

…

Sky was spoon feeding her bed sheet-clad brother some soup (much to his dismay), when the door creaked open down stairs.

“SKYLAAAAAR I'M BACK FROM TAKING JARARED TO SCHOOL!” Rang the voice of Joy.

“ALRIGHT MOOOM! BAILEY’S SICK, BY THE WAY!”

“NOTED!”

…

Bailey was in his room, alone now. He had his laptop out, watching Ceave Gaming on poketube, when he saw some movement in the corner of his eye, and looked to see Matt climbing in his window.

“AAAAAH-” Bailey started to shout, before Matt put their paw in his muzzle.

“Hush! I don't wanna get caught.” They said, throwing in a wink. 

“..."

“Ay, wanna see the potion I made last night, Bay Bay?”

“Uhh… Sure…? What does it do?”

Matt pulled out a flask of purple liquid from their neck fluff. 

“It makes your paw pads super sticky!”

“Huh, neat. Where’s Candy, by the way?”

“Oh, he had things to do.” Matt replied with a wave of their paw. “Anyway, wanna try it?”

“Nah, I’m good. You can show me, though,”

“‘Aight!” Matt gulped down the potion. They lunged at the wall paws first, and stuck to it.

“Wohoah! That’s pretty cool!”

“Wait until you see this!” Matt then started to climb “Se-Woah!" They then fell down, down, down, and landed on Bailey's bed. But it was fine, since Matthew wasn’t heavy at all.

“Uhh.”

"Ah! Hello there, Bailey! Fancy meeting you here!” Matt fluttered their eyelashes.

"Yeah...” Bailey just rolled his eyes.

Matt pawed him in the face, and giggled.

“What?”

“What?”

"What?"

"Nothin'!"

“Oh.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello? Why yes, this IS an author's note! What can I help you with?


	9. What's Mine is Mine, What's Yours is Also Mine

Bailey Candy, and Matt were walking around on Tuesday afternoon, just hanging out.

"Hey, why don't we stop at that cafe over there? I am fairly hungry. I have not consumed anything in days."

Everyone grunted in agreement, so they all walked over and sat at a table outside.

"Hey Candy?" Bailey started.

Candy's ear twitched, as he gazed into his friend's eyes. "Yeah?"

"Do you got any siblings?"

"Yeah. Just an older brother." Candy replied.

"Ah, sweet. What about you, Matt?"

"Nope."

They heard someone clear their throat, and simultaneously turned their heads to face in it's direction. They saw a raticate, dressed in a tuxedo with a bow tie.

"Ahem. Are you three ready to order your food?"

There was some awkward chuckling, before they picked up their menus.

"I'll have a Caesar salad please, if that's alright!" Candy said.

"And a chili dog for me!" Bailey added.

The waiter wrote down their orders. "Would you like fries with that sir?" 

"Yeah, sure."

After a second, the waiter looked toward Matt.

"And what of you, miss?"

Bailey and Candy looked at the raticate weirdly.

"Uhh, Matt here's a guy, you know?"

Matt twiddled their paws a bit. "Well, actually I'm female."

The eeveelutions looked surprised.

"But you're name's Matthew!" Candy pointed out.

"So I am. My parents expected a son, but got the opposite instead. The name stuck." She suddenly puffed out her cheeks. "Are you saying I look like a man? My voice is pretty high, you know!"

Bailey frantically flailed his paws. "No, no. We just thought puberty hasn't done it's job that well. Besides, your voice is kind of scratchy anyway"

The raticate cleared his throat. "Your order?"

Matthew just pulled her cloak over her eyes and smirked. "I won't be ordering anything. I'll just mooch off Bailey's fries." She said in a smug tone.

Bailey gasped! "I didn't agree to this!"

"You didn't have to."

The raticate cleared his throat once more. "Will that be all, kiddos?"

There where a few uh-huhs and nods, so the waiter walked off.

"Hey Mr. Narrator, I demand a time skip!" Candy called, to my agreement. 

"Hey, who's this 'narrator' guy?"

...

After they finished eating, the three 'vees were walking along the sidewalk. Candy suddenly prodded Bailey in the side.

"Hey, Bailey?"

"Yeah man?"

"Do you know that person?" Candy gestured towards a cloaked pokemon on a bench, that seemed to be watching the fire type.

"Yeah, no. I haven't a clue who that is."

After a bit more walking, Bailey felt something slam into him.

"Gah!"

He promptly fell onto the ground, and looked up to see the cloaked figure running away with something.

Matt pulled Bailey back to his paws. "You okay?"

"Uhh, yeah I guess. Sheesh, what's that guy's beef?" Bailey shook his head. Candy tapped the flareon with his feeler.

"Yo, Bailey! Where's that watch you got?" Candy shot his pink paw in the direction of Bailey's wrist. Bailey looked down, and saw it was missing.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally gonna be longer, but I decided it's long enough!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't get this out sooner! I went back and further revised the old chapters a bit, and made them all as good as I can. I'm gonna stay up all night revising these until I am caught up. After that, all criticism can be applied!


End file.
